


Отражение

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Трисс лепит себя по образу и подобию, одновременно стремясь приблизиться к той, кого Геральт выбирал несмотря ни на что, и страшась этого.





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018  
> Текст большей частью отыгрывает тот факт, что Трисс из первого игроВедьмака не столько Трисс, сколько Йеннифэр.

Когда Геральт засыпает — крепко, так, как полагается засыпать мужчине, который вернулся домой с долгой и трудной охоты на обосновавшихся в вызимской канализации монстров, — Трисс осторожно, потихоньку, исподволь касается его разума. Геральт спит крепко — его нечеловечески выносливое тело утомлено сразу двумя битвами. Одна, полуночная — по колено в сточной воде, в полумраке зловонных каналов, где даже росчерк серебряного меча безрадостен и тускл; вторая, перед самым рассветом — на застеленной шелковыми простынями широкой кровати, когда они оба обнажены и разгорячены. Геральт спит крепко, и Трисс уверена, что могла бы сканировать его куда настойчивее, напористее, разматывая мысли и воспоминания, как клубок путаной пряжи. Могла бы — но все равно касается его разума тревожно, как воровка, рискующая быть застигнутой врасплох.

Она перебирает нити его памяти: Геральт, бесспорно, доверяет ей, но рассказывает далеко не все. Трисс тянет за одну ниточку, глазами Геральта смотрит на улицы Вызимы, на темный, облюбованный фледерами склад, на игроков в кости, на простоватых, но хорошеньких официанток в корчмах, на Лютика, на Альвина, наконец — на саму себя. Смотрит — и едва ли узнает: так буйно рассыпаны по плечам ее рыже-каштановые волосы, так лихорадочно горят глаза, и говорит она совсем иначе, чужими словами, чужим голосом, словно пытаясь попадать в когда-то уже отзвучавшие ноты.

И фальшивит, фальшивит, фальшивит.

«Нет зрелища более жалкого, чем плачущая чародейка», — сказала она Геральту, покидая Каэр Морхен. Эти слова когда-то давно принадлежали Тиссае де Врие.

А потом — Йеннифер.

Трисс отдергивает руку, протянутую над головой ведьмака, и отшатывается от кровати. Она закрывает руками лицо, ощупывает его — нет, это все еще ее черты, ее нежные румяные щеки, ее чувственный изгиб губ, ее нос и лоб. Трисс украдкой смотрит на зеркало — и боится заглядывать за его гладь, боится того, что может увидеть в отражении, но простые косметические заклятья все крепче закручивают непокорные волосы в локоны, и глаза блестят все ярче, и меняется ломкий голос.

Трисс лепит себя по образу и подобию, одновременно стремясь приблизиться к той, кого Геральт выбирал несмотря ни на что, и страшась этого.

Она берет себя в руки, озирается так, будто кто-то может подглядывать, и снова протягивает ладонь, особым образом сложив пальцы в магическом пассе. Легко проскакивает по тонким нитям воспоминаний о дне сегодняшнем, о дне вчерашнем — и опрометью кидается туда, где черно и глухо, где холодно от забвения.

За чертой небытия нет ничего — ни единого отголоска памяти, словно и не было у ведьмака другой жизни. Трисс врывается в эту черноту, вгрызается в нее, потрошит беспощадно, выворачивает наизнанку сны Геральта, выискивая в них хоть малый след, хоть каплю, хоть толику...

И чем больше она ищет, чем меньше она находит, тем отчетливее перед глазами маячит образ Йеннифер: черно-белый, похожий на морозный декабрьский рассвет.

Трисс почти уверена, и эта уверенность, с каждым днем нарастающая, будто опухоль, не дает ей спать: где-то так глубоко, что не дотянуться ни Геральту, ни ей, облик Йеннифер живет, просачивается сквозь беспамятство отдельными чертами, отдельными фразами, и пока Геральт находит их в ней — бессознательно, разумеется, совершенно не отдавая себе в этом отчета, — он будет возвращаться в ее дом посреди Купеческого квартала Вызимы, воспитывать Альвина, как когда-то воспитывал Цири, делить с ней постель, не сомневаясь ни на миг, что так и должно быть, дарить ей кольца, стоит строптиво притопнуть ножкой, как будто этот подарок способен заменить клятву верности.

В одну из ночей Трисс почудилось, что Геральт в полусне назвал ее чужим именем. Быть того не могло, она наверняка это знала. И слушала, слушала, слушала, выискивая в каждом выдохе спящего Геральта имя чародейки, с которой он был связан Предназначением.

В платяном шкафу Трисс лишь вчера появилось новое платье: черное с белым, такое, каких Трисс отродясь не носила. Мягкий шелк обнимал плавные изгибы тела, подчеркивал высокую грудь, тонкую талию и округлые бедра, а самая искусная столичная белошвейка расшила рукава и подол причудливым узором, но руки Трисс каждый раз вздрагивали: она прикладывала к себе тонкий материал, смотрела в зеркало. Платье, тысячу раз прекрасное, ей не шло: безучастный холод черного и белого хорошо оттенял прозрачный фарфор кожи Йеннифер. Нежный персиковый бархат лица и шеи Трисс в обрамлении черного и белого становился болезненным.

А еще Трисс было страшно. И стыдно так, что ткань крапивой жгла пальцы, и она торопливо прятала наряд поглубже, подальше, до следующего раза, когда ей хватит смелости вновь заглянуть в зеркало — и увидеть в отражении незнакомую себя.

Когда-нибудь, судорожно думала она, стискивая треугольники ожерелья — не бархатку с обсидиановой звездой! — на груди, и остро очерченные грани впивались в ладони; когда-нибудь память вернется к Геральту, и завеса забвения рухнет, обнажая истину, и тогда он возненавидит ее за молчание: за то, что она ни словечком не обмолвилась ни о Йеннифер, ни о Цири. Возненавидит за ложь: за эти буйные рыжие кудри, за пленительно прохладный взгляд, за ее, Йеннифер, слова, которые Трисс повторяет с усердием, свойственным всем адепткам Аретузы.

Возненавидит за то, что Трисс Меригольд больше не та смешливая девчонка, которую он когда-то любил: не так, как Йеннифер. По-своему. Так, как самой Трисс не было достаточно.

Трисс вязнет во всем этом так крепко, что ее с головой тянет ко дну. Она знает, что нужно остановиться: прекратить втирать гламарию в виски, успокоить локоны, пышной копной рассыпающиеся по плечам, сжечь к чертям это проклятое платье, так и манящее ее из глубины платяного шкафа. Знает — но не может.

Прохладные простыни широкой кровати, кажется, слабо источают тяжелый аромат сладкой сирени и терпкого крыжовника. От этого запаха кружится голова, а горло сжимает удушье. Трисс принюхивается, прижимает к лицу взбитую подушку — запах тонкий, на самой грани обоняния, будто его и нет вовсе, и это все больше сводит ее с ума. Геральт с его отточенным ведьмачьим чутьем ничего не замечает, а может, просто не говорит. Сама Трисс никогда не спрашивает, она вообще почти не задает вопросов — только бессонными лунными ночами встает у изголовья, протягивает все больше дрожащую руку, складывает ставшие негнущимися пальцы в магическом пассе и скользит по переплетениям снов и мыслей ведьмака. Там все так же черно и глухо, да только Трисс совсем не верит этой черноте. Она и себе едва верит — такой чужой она видится сквозь призму свежих воспоминаний Геральта.

Запах сирени и крыжовника проступает все отчетливее, путает и без того несвязные мысли, подергивает разум фиалковым туманом. Поутру, когда Геральт уходит, Трисс в исступлении обходит дом. Срывает простынь с кровати, сдергивает наволочки с тяжелых перьевых подушек, стаскивает гардины — полупрозрачную органзу и пыльный бархат, настежь распахивает гардероб — и сыплются, сыплются на пол дорогие, сшитые лучшими темерскими модистками платья, и все они, как одно, головокружительно пахнут крыжовником и сиренью. Аромат этот, плотный, навязчивый, липнет к Трисс намертво, въедается в непокорно завивающиеся волосы и виски, Трисс ищет его источник вслепую, перебирает склянки на туалетном столике, точно зная, что у нее никогда не было таких духов — она никогда не позволила бы себе их носить.

Темная граненая склянка в ее дрожащих руках — Трисс не помнит, откуда она взялась — пахнет, пахнет, пахнет.

У Трисс темнеет в глазах. Склянка выскальзывает из ставших неловкими пальцев — бьется об пол, разливается, и просторная спальня утопает в удушливом аромате сирени и крыжовника.

 

Когда Трисс поднимает глаза и заглядывает в зеркало, в отражении она видит совсем не себя.


End file.
